Out of the crucible: Rebirth of an alpha
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: Challenge response to Belgraths Lord of The Hunt. The events of third year went far more south than Harry let on to anybody after the events of the Shrieking Shack. Now abandoned by his friends and given a new sense of direction hes going to forge a new path and if he has to do it by carving up bodies and leaving a trail of blood behind him then so be it. Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Plot: That faithful night in 3rd year did not go as Harry had hoped it would. After being bitten his life will change forever

Rules:

*End of 3rd year onwards

*Dark harry

*After being bitten he receives the mark of lumpa

*The mark of lumpa was gifted to Romulus and Remus by the wolf goddess. It allows the transformed to become a true child of the moon and become the packmaster of all werewolves

*Harry's transformation is that of a gigantic shadow wolf (dire wolf)

*The packmaster is able to call on the spirit of lumpa herself in dire times

*Harry must still attend Hogwarts and complete in the tournament

*Ron and Hermione turn on harry

Optional:

*Crossovers- **scattered references**

*Harry becomes like greyback **\- no**

*Harry serves Voldemort **\- ah hahaha no**

*Harry becomes a dark Lord on his own **\- not neccesarily but if he has to cause fear to make things happen to ensure the safety of others he will make a show of force**

*A war between vampires and werewolfs- **maybe**

 ***** All wolves serve harry- **eventually**

*Harry resurrects the magical Roman empire with himself as emperor- **maybe**

Fobidden:

*Slash

*Harry rejwcting his creature side

Parring options

*Harry / Luna- **maybe**

*Harry /ofc- **maybe**

*Harry / returned lumpa- **no, if he can call upon her power in times of dire need then a romantic relationship would make too convoluted an explanation down the line in-story to make sense**

*Harry / any witch except hermione- **lets just say who he ends up with will be a culmination of actions, words and his personal feelings**

* * *

Harry growled as he paced back and forth in the empty compartment of the Hogwarts express as the train barrelled full steam ahead back to London. "I should have knew it!" His hand crashed into the hard oak panel that lined interior and felt it splinter into shards under his fury. Ever since the incident in the Shrieking Shack with Professor Lupin he had hidden the fact the bite he suffered had turned him from Ron and Hermoine. It was by a miracle that his fathers cloak kept his presence masked when he needed to deal with his furry side every full moon. "I had to push my fucking luck!" Another panel shattered under his rage as his eyes gained a deadly wolf like edge.

He had intended to keep up the illusion he was fine and unchanged but Hermoine had to put two & two together after noticing his behaviour. Scratching at the area where he'd been bitten, the coppery scent on his breath, the growth of his canines- she had to be that damn attentive. Then she had to blurt it out loud too! Fear of the unknown was one thing and even fear with just cause was understandable but the fear he saw spring up in her eyes as all color drained from her face didn't upset him. Not even her running in fear upset him. No, the source of his current rage was his once friend Ronald Billius Weasley. In a fashion that was one he was used to the redhaired boy turned tail like a coward, like that traitorous rat Wormtail, and ran. The dark scathing look was the fire that ignited his fury. If his thinking had been clearer he might have considered that some part of him of him knew his turn mark was different and that in turn made him different from any other turned werewolf. Instead of the regular bite mark scar left, his was that of a full moon with what appeared to be the shadow of a howling wolves head on the face of the moon. Why it was different he didn't know but what he did know was it made trying to control the wolf inside him harder. It was almost like the wolf was automatically perfectly part of him from the moment he had been cursed from the bite but thats the wolves innate aggression was a hundred times worse even his most fiery moments and that made **his** anger more explosive.

"Perhaps if you stopped fighting him and accepted him as part of you Harry Potter you would find yourself in more control."

Harry whirled on heel ready to chew out whoever dared to interrupt him while he vented his frustrations. Instead of finding the source of his frustration like he had some hopes to see, he was facing a blonde haired girl with a Ravenclaw crest on her school robes. "You don't know a thing about me" he said with a near enough snarl. "Leave girl."

The blonde scoffed as her dark green eyes took a glimmer of dangerousness on at being dismissed like a child. Her hand slammed the door shut behind her and a motion of her wand erected silence & privacy wards. "I don' know what about you precisely? I know you're a lycan. I know the DADA professor bit you and that every single person in the post for the last two years prior attacked you so being attacked this year is no surprise." She ignored the warning growl as she continued. "The biggest thing I do know Harry Potter, come this time the start of the next school year you'll be a permanent pariah to most of the student body. Friends you thought were your friends, they'll turn on you. Any Pureblood kids who were hold outs on if they should try for alliances with you because you are the next Lord Potter, they will turn on you just because you've been turned into a werewolf. I wouldn't be surprised if the Ministry tried to strip you of your rights to your families money, properties and legacy items just to keep them out of the hands of a 'filthy creature that should be put down for the betterment of wizard kind' and that is precisely the sentiment they have for ninety nine percent of all creatures. Thats not my sentiment brother." Before Harry open his mouth to speak she rolled her sleeve revealing to him a mark similar to his. "You can't try to control him Harry. He is now part of you. Many of our kind are cursed to have to fight with their wolves but very few of us are... Blessed I guess is the word. How we are chosen I don't know but our wolves act in the same way as an animagus. Accept him for who he is, who you now are, and the problems will go away" she said.

Harrys eyes were narrowed as his eyes focused on the scar like mark on the girls arm. Unlike his scar hers was in the shape of a three quarters full cresent moon with a vague depiction of what he guessed was a female wolf nursing two of her young. His eyes went narrower still for a moment realizing the young in question were not wolf but human... Human boys to be exact. In the space of a second it took for him to blink he was alone again. That had been no Hogwarts girl, he was certain of that.

"Great.. Now I'm either hallucinating or my mind is trying to convince me of something that was never there in the first place" Harry muttered to himself. Whether the girl was just a hallucination or not the privacy and silence wards were perfectly real. For another minute he paced like a trapped animal before throwing himself on one of the seats. "Maybe I should talk to him at least... Its not like he got asked if he wanted to be shoved inside me in the first place." With a sigh he closed his eyes and got into a meditative position.

 **'Its about time you thought to speak to me directly'** a deep growling voice said. Before Harry stood a larrge pitch black furred, green eyed wolf. **'So whats the ocassion human? Trying to rid of me already? Or perhaps-'**

"I"m here to talk. Look, neither of us is particularly happy right now and thats fairly obvious that even a blind man could see. I had some questions for you and I imagine you have me so lets just clear the air." With a wave of his hand the landscapr of his mind chamged to a forest clearing on a lake shore. The sounds of small prey and night night animals echoed around as he sat on a log by a roaring fire in a firepit. He saw the wolf eye him suspiciously before it approached him and on the opposite side of the firepit.

 **'You deny me, why?'** the wolf asked sitting on his hind paws and lookinng directly at his human side. **'I am as much you as you are as much me. We are now two sides of the same coin but you may as well treat like a run of the mill mutt.'**

"I donct deny you are here or now a part of my person. When my senses are supercharged to levels its almost overwhelming its hard tk deny you're herie" Harry said grabbing a stick off the geound to poke at the firs while he stared into it. "Its your anger and aggression I was trying to control. I was doing it to try and protect who I thought were my friends." A self-depreciating laugh escaped his lhis lips at that. "Fat lot of good it did me. I was found out anyway. My only real friends in the world turned their backs on me in biaased fear " he said with a bitter tone.

The wolfs eyes took on a furious expression hearing that. Given his human sides efforts to contain hi.m there was precious little he knew of the ones his human side considered pack. To hear they abandoned him in fear made him beyond furious! Pack was precious! The pack stuck together no matter what! It was the only thing to ground an Alpha from losing themselves, well besides a mate and pups of their own. **'If they left you because of fear than they were never truly part of your pack to begin with. Pack does not abandon its own. They stick together through thick and thin, hard times and good'** the wolf said getting up and moving so he was on the same side of the fire as his human half.

"You say that like it matters" Harry said tossing the stick away. "My whole life, with the exception of the time I spent with my parents before they were killed when I was barely older than one year old, I've practically spent it all alone. Party of one, me myself and I... The lone wolf without a pack if you will." He ignored for the moment that the wolf was now standing beside him and staring intently at him. "It hurt a lot at first. By the age of six I was almost used to it too. My relatives treated me as an outcast, still do but its starting to get better not that I care at this point, and I began to accept that was just fact for my life. No one wants to know the real me, they only want what they perceiv me to be. The hero, The-Boy-Who-Lived,, a scapegoat to place all the blame on when the dragon dung hits the fam every year at Hogwarts." He stood and kicked som e dirt into the firepit killingthe flames instantly. "I live this life alone because the powers decided that I shouldn't be happy for some astronomical sin I must've performed during a past life of something.

 **'Yoi're not alone.'** The wolf stepped forward nudging its head under his human sides hand while his eyes looked up. **'As long as you accept me and stop trying to control me you have an ally. I may be part of you Harry but I am a whole different breed of wolf from others who are btten and get injected into their host. YOU are a whole different breed of werewolf not seen since the days of old because I am here and you bear tbs Blessed Mark of the Alpha. You just need to accept me as I am and not only will all your problems trying to contain my anger and aggressionn become a thing of the past but a whole new world within the magical world will await you.'**

Harry was a little sksptical as he crouched down so he was eye level with the wolf. "What world are you talking about?" he asked with a cautiois tone.

' **Romulus and Remus were the first to be blessed by the Alpha though she did not turn them. The two brothers went on to build the empire of Rome. They reigned supreme for a time aided by the Alpha who they called mother. When they died the empire fell to shambles and as the human** **histories go it came to its end in time. All that remains of the Roman empire is ruins. Accept me as a whole so we can truly become one and as the only one blessed by thd Alpha herself you could rebirth the e** **mpire if you wished in this new age if you desired so. You could assume the mantle of Packmaster and no pack, wolf or werewolf alike, would disobey your every command. You could completely disappear from human society if that is your desire and never be found again'** the wolf said nodding its head.

Harry was silent for a moment weighing the pros and cons before a quiet sigh. Even if his only ally was going to be himself it was better than facing the whole of magical society alone and fighting himself at the same time. "Tell me what I need to do" he said running his fingers through the wolfs fur.

The wolf said nothing and a slight head adjustment he bit hard enough to draw blood. A similar quick action broke tbe pad on his paw drawing blood. Bringing his bloodied paw he pressed the bleeding wounds together mingling their blood before they were surrounded by a flash of light.

When Harry could see again he was disorientated for a moment before a second of panic set in. His clothes were off in a pile beside him. And the wolf.. _**We are one.'**_ That thought brought a comfort to his mind as his body moved with a confident stride without his comannd. Stopped at the edge of the shore he saw that instead of seeing his normal reflection he was looking at the wolfs reflection. A paw broke the surface of the water splashing water, even if it was all mental projections, up onto his muzzle.

 ** _"What do I call you ?"_** Harry asked though the question came out in the same deep growl as the wolfs voice had been thouvh it seemed to tempered slightly by his own cautious natural tone giving his voice a sort of rough and guard duality.

 _ **'I am you Harry and you are me. We share an identity but if you wish to give me a name to differentiate between us feel free'**_ the wolfs voice echoed from the trees around Harry. _'All bow before the Alpha of Alphas for he comes with a_ _chip on_ _his shoulder and an axe to grind against those who would see him controlled'_ the wolf thought to himself.

Wolf Harry llaid down staring at his reflection and pawing the water occasionally in thought. **_"Nyx, for my own sanity instead of feeling like I'm constantly talking myself no matter how true it is I'll call you Nyx. I'm guessing this is what I'll_ _loo_ _k_ _like every time I take your form from now on since I've accepted you whole and your, my fur is that light sucking in shade of black that it reminds of tme of the greek primordial goddess Nyx whose dominion was over night and shadow"_** he said. Feeling the wolf nod like it liked the name he rolled onto his side looking up at the ''moon'.

 _ **'You would do well to leave for now. I sense the contraption you riding on slowing. You would also do well to get to your bank and secute you legacy. Your parents left you all their world possessions for a reason beyond being their only pup. Do not let them strip us of what is yours by right of birth. The Alpha left me enough knowledge to secure wbat you will need in the immediate future, the rest will be up to you figure out after that'**_ Nyx said watching as Harry disappeared.

Outside his head Harrys eyes snapped open with a new coldness and harshness to his gaze. Grabbing his trunk and Hedwigs cage he left the train surrounded by an aura that made everyone in a fifteen foot radius flee ffom his presence. Prior to being bitten and made a werewolf he would've been against the fact because of his willingness to do anything to have friends but now he didn't need the company of pretenders or liars. Instead of heading out to where he knew his uncle was waiting and no doubt cursing his existence Harry made his way to the nearest floo and after tossing the pinch of poweder while stating his destination as Gringotts he walkes into the flames disappearing from sight. Harry James Potter would keep what was his if he had to maim and injure everyone who dared to stand in his way.


	2. Theres a new Top Bitch contender

When September 1st came around there was an air of suspense and nervous energy as eyes darted left & right. Over the course of summer Harrys status as being bitten and turned had gotten out to The Daily Prophet & like a moth to a flame magical Britains biggest discredit to journalism spread her vile lies like it was her dying breath. The Ministry, after confirming what the Prophet relayed through **credible** and **reliable** sources, had a field day _attempting_ to seize Harrys assets from the Potter Family vault only to be enraged when they got access to said vault. It was empty with a giant 'FUCK YOU MINISTRY PUPPETS AND YOUR MEDIEVAL BULLSHIT' painted on the biggest wall in what appeared to dark congealed blood or so the ministry had personally hoped it was congealed blood otherwise if it was the other option...well that hadn't born much thought.

"Idiots, the whole flock of sheep and their shepard." Unnoticed and yet noticable amongst the crowd was a white haired young man making his way towards the crimson and gold train. Cruel golden eyes scared away those who dared to get within arms reach of him. A subtle wave of his hand brought a smirk to his lips as the train completely changed from the Gryffindor colors to sparkling neon pink. The cries of outrage as the engineer and the staff who rode the train tried to figure out what happened had the cruelness in his eyes glow a shade darker. _'B_ _ow before the king of pack and pray for mercy. Fruitless an endeavour as it may be'_ he thought climbing onto the train. No one would be able to change trains color back unless he so chose to or another Founders Heir or Lord/Lady popped their heads up from oblivion. Settling into the cabin at the back reserved for the Founding Lords/Ladies and their Heirs the glamour fell away after the door clicked shut and the Parselmouth command ensured no one would be able to open the door the viage of Harry Potter became visible.

* * *

"Ronald just stop it already! The compartment is obviously full and as such the cabin won't open for us!"

Ron glared at Hermoine and scoffed at her haught holier than thou attitude. "Come off it Granger. Now that the monster Potter is gone you're more useless than a Hufflepuff in a fight" he said with a tone that showed just how little he cared for her opinion. Turning back to the cabin door he began to bang on it again. "Open the bloody door you arse!" When a slot in the cabin door opened at eye level and he saw emerald green eyes glaring him he stumbled back.

"I'd sooner committ suicide by prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus that my heart exploded in my chest, Ronald Billius Weasley. Begone with you and your pet bitch Granger and I'll consider not declaring a Blood Feud for both your abandonment of me as a so called 'friend & ally', something that the forces of magic will punish your whole bloodline for because **YOU** broke an oath of brotherhood, and the Slander towards the Ancient & Noble House of Potter for calling me a monster." The coldness of Harrys gaze saw Weasleys complexion go ashen pale while Hermoines flinched form didn't change. "Begone." The slot closed only once the duo was gone. "Good riddance to foul smelling garbage" he muttered to himself plopping back down onto the bench and picked up the book he had been reading. Finding his place he got comfortable once more with his back to the window.

 ** _'I must admit that was a pretty impressive there Harry. How that red haired coward made it into the so called "House of The Brave and Loyal" is beyond me'_** Nyx said peering boredly through Harrys eyes.

"I blame inbreeding, a lack of common sense, probably a good heaping handful of compulsionary charms cast by Dumbledore to put all his yes mens kids into Gryffindor to groom them and a very real lack of self-preservation due to being dumber than the dirt that clings to our paws when we run" Harry muttered to himself. He could think his answers and have a silent conversation with Nyx but where was the fun in that? The majority of Britain already turned on him once the word got out he got bit and turned, why not add crazy to the mix as well? "Party of one, me myself and I." A snort escaped his lips while reading over a spell from the Slytherin family Grimoire. If he was the Heir of Slytherin , and he was by Rite of Conquest after besting Voldemort four times already, he may as well see what the family spell book contained. Another knock on the door made his eyes break from the book in annoyance.

 _ **'Its another female but... I smell fear and salt on her scent.'**_

Harrys eyes were almost onyx gems as he once more marked the section mentally before slamming it shut. Whoever was bullying a girl to the point she was scared and crying better pray there was a Prefect there to keep him from permanently crippling them. Yanking the door open he caught a blonde girl who fell back into him as he glared dangerously at the crowd jeering and making fun of her. He pushed her gently onto a bench and told her to stay before he closed the cabin door behind him. A hiss of the Parseltongue command escaped his lips as a dangerous smirk came to his lips. For several minutes the only sound heard were a few yelps of pain, pleas for mercy and the snaping of what sounded like bone before he returned to the cabin and he entered hissing the command. "Are you alright miss?" he asked seeing the girl was still trying to regain her composure.

The blonde jumped slightly hearing the voice of the one who helped her and offered a weak shaky smile in return. "I'm fine."

"Fine as in I'm ok and theres nothing to be concerned about OR fine as you say you're fine but you're really not? I know the trick and excuse of using "I'm fine" and refusing to elaborate" Harry said perching himself on the opposite bench.

"Theres nothing to worry about. I'm ok, really I'm fine" the blonde insisted.

"You're about as fine as I'm the Minister" Harry said leaning forward. "What did they say or do to you to make you cry? They won't be moving far for the next half hour at a minmum, just enough time for the Prefects making rounds to find them and the note I staped into the forehead of Draco Malfoy to come here once they brough those lot to wherever they take troublemakers who get in trouble on the express."

The blonde chewed her lip for a moment. "One of them started to demean the memory of my mother when one of them heard me whispering a prayer for her to watch over me since this is my first day of school here in England. Today marks the fourth anniversary of her death. I got mad and they ganged up on me, stole my wand.."

Harrys brow twitched before he opened his left hand which held a collection of wands. "I was wondering why there was an extra wand among those six idiots. Pick yours out of the lot and give the rest back" he said offering them to the blonde. Watching the blonde pick her wand out, the only one that wasn't a dark wood casing he noted, he nodded satisfactorily and in one swift motion broke the other six clean in half. "There we go. Now they are absolutely screwed and I have the legal right to do so since you were under threat of other students." A snap of his fingers and he didn't even blink as a green and silver robed House Elf appeared out of nowhere.

"Lord Slytherin has called for Daisy?" the female elf asked in a tone that was reminiscent of an American southern belle, polite respectful and carefully worded but also unassuming of the reason for her summons.

"Yes I did Daisy. I would appreciate if you went with this lovely young lady to retrieve her things and brought them all back here to spend the remaining time to Hogsmeade here where she can spend it unmolested or assaulted. I already had to deal with six of such peons myself already" Harry said as he offered the elf a bar of sea salt caramel filled chocolate.

Daisy nodded her head and slipped the candy bar into a pocket. When she had been made a House Elf for Lord Slytherin he attempted to pay her in money for assisting in his day to day routine, needless to say she refused. What had been settled was that if Lord Slyther truly felt that he wanted to reward her, she called it a reward and he called it fair treatment for taking her time to assist him when he needed it, that he could reward her with chocolate. "Lord Slytherin commands and Daisy obeys. Come come miss" the elf said opening the door.

"Oh and Daisy, if you encounter resistance or some of the young ladies possessions are missing you have my permission to use as much magic as necessary to deal with the problem or retrieve the property."

 _ **'Not to sound like I'm the one to question you but why reveal to that girl you are the Lord of the Slytherin bloodline? Who knows who she might-'**_

"Nyx, I'm disappointed in you me. Or is it me?" Harry pondered it for a moment before he shrugged carelessly. "That girl is like us. Not in terms of her mark but I smell it on her. Shes a werewolf."

Nyx stopped his walk of the eternally midnight forest landscape at that revelation. **_'Are you certain of that?'_**

"I've smelled myself enough times while I was running in your form over the summer. She hides it well but that girl is a werewolf. Humanity can take a long walk off a short cliff for all I care, certain exceptions aside, but I will be damned if I come across a wolf I let be mistreated right in front of me without just cause and I'm pretty sure shes seen my face in the paper enough to know I am one too. If shes been at Hogwarts more than a year shes probably heard about my hero complex I previously had." Harry leaned back shoving the Slytherin Grimoire in his trunk before locking it with a Parseltongue password.

 _ **'Even so jaded you're going to save people but those people being tbose like us? Children of the Moon I mean'**_ Nyx said snapping up a 'fish' from the 'lake'.

"More or less. I was thinking more broadscale like creature advocacy as a whole though I am leery of the idea of vampires and not because of this centuries old feud between werewolves and vampires. We are two separater races on either side of the lunar coin, both Night Children though with subtle differences. Obviously." A knock cut off his thoughts before Daisy and the blonde witch came through the door. "Perfect timing" Harry said with a sort of small twisted but semi-warm smirk. "The trolley lady should be by shortly, you fancy anything while I take a quick walk to... Pay a friend visit?" he asked the blonde witch. "My treat."

The girl paused in securing her trunk next to the boys and shook her head. "I don't wish to be more a bother than I'm sure I've already been to you. Thank you for your consideration though" she said as she sat on the bench she previously had. "Would you mind terribly if I were to hold you owl? Shes absolutely beautiful."

"I don't mind but ask her for yourself. Hedwig is a very smart bird on top being beautiful. If she hops out of her cage I'd take that as a sign of permission granted" Harry said as he cracked his neck while pulling a cap on to hide his scar.

Hedwig hooted at the praise and turned to the other female in the cabin with her master. She could guess from the scent the female was like her friend and a tilt of her head had golden eyes analyzing the teen.

"O-oh! I just realized I haven't introduced myself. I'm Alicia, Alicia Cromwell. My family and I recently moved here from... Oh what did the beat cop say..."

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head. "Its alright Ms. Cromwell and you're not in America anymore. They're not 'beat cops', they're called bobbies over here if you truly desire to fit in with the local shorthand" he said with light amusement in his eyes. He dug a handful of galleons, roughly ten or so, and pressed them onto the seat beside her. "In case you change your mind and don't worry about being a bother. I've dealt with real bothers my whole life that deserved to tortured to brink of insanity before being ruthlessly killed like a rabid mongrel. Your presence is truly breath of fresh air." He paused in the doorway. "Children of the Moon like ourselves need to stick together Ms. Cromwell."

Alicia nearly blanched at the last sentence til her eyes widened. "You.. You're a werewolf too?" she asked in a surprised tone, her eyes sharply aimed outside of the doorway to make sure unwanted ears didn't hear her say that.

"Turned last year after the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, someone the headmaster knowingly hired to teach us, attacked me near the years end. If I ever find that mangy mongrel I'll have his small intestines as a belt and his pelt on my wall as a trophy" Harry said with a dark scowl. "But thats neither here nor there. You need anything while you're here in Hogwarts come find me after your sorting. I imagine you'll be sorted with the First Years at the opening feast. If you're lucky you'll end up in Gryffindor like me and you won't have to get lost in the school to find if you were in another house. Excuse me, I'll be back in fiv-"

"Whats your name?" Alica asked reaching her hand out grabbing his wrist in her hand.

"Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived in the flesh. Recent pariah because a little cunt of a human whom I was previously associated with was able to put two and two together before blurting it out around ignorant, narcassistic, self-obsessed dim witted..."Harry felt Alicia squeeze his wrist lightly and forced a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to dredge up such thoughts. I apologize for that Alpha" Alicia said bowing her head and releasing her grip.

"Its fine. My anger problems were bad before I was turned and Nyx gets equally riled up because of my previous associates. Don't trouble yourself about it." Harry shook his wrist out for a second before the last word hit him. "What did you call me?"

"Alpha. My own wolf recognized your aura and scent the moment I fell back into you but decided to tell me just now" Alicia said looking up just slightly towards Harry but keeping the action obviously submissive.

Harry wasn't sure how to take being called Alpha at the moment while he heard Nyx barking in laughter.

 _ **'Oh come now Harry, you can't tell me you don't like the sound of it? Shes kind of good looking for a human if I'm being honest. I'm sure a roll in the grass with her wolf form woul-'**_

Harry cut that thought off and a minor manipulation of the thought that kept up the forest clearing shifted so that Nyx was falling head first into the lake instead of being sat on the shore like he had been. "Lets not start with rank and file Alicia ok? If your wolf recognized ny aura she should tell you the implications of what that means. In full." He paused for a moment where he watched ths girls eyes widen further before going cherry red across her nose. "But for the moment, I'm not looking to start a pack. I'll accept a friend though. Think about it while I'm out."

Before Alicia was able to say she would be more than happy to be Harrys friend he was gone. She sent a mental glare at her wolf who was laughing her tail off.

 _ **'Face it pup, you could do a lot worse. He seems nice enough in human form. Now what I**_ **_wouldn't_** _ **kill to see his wolf form and have a roll around in the fields with him. That aura and strength..'**_ The female wolf shuddered at the thought with want as she ignored ths whine from her human side. The pup would learn sooner or later though and she hoped it was sooner. An Alpha as strong as Harry would need an equally strong mate or a few strong mates to keep him satisfied and grounded & she would NOT accepted a position below Top Bitch.


	3. Rocking the boat

By the time the express slowed down in Hogsmeade there was a nervous energy about the student body. Word had spread about what Harry had said so they all knew he was back and far less forgiving than before. Turning his gaze to the women in the cabin he gave a tiny half smirk. Alicia was still slightly nervous but nestled between her fellow blondes seemed to be a token of some comfort. On the american girls left was a third year Ravenclaw with blue eyes, currently occupied with a copy of The Quibbler, and hair like finely spun gold. Despite her oddities Harry valued Lunas input much more than he showed in public. Of course he knew she understood that as being simply cautious, not all publicity is good publicity. "Luna, its time to put your fathers magazine way. We're very nearly there and the train will slowing any moment" he said with a slow drawl.

"Bu-but I was just getting to the meat of a really good article about South African Bootscoots" Luna said with a whine and pout as a slender arm reached over plucking it from her hands. "Why are you siding with him? You're as big a literature geek as I am Daph."

"Our Alpha says its just about time so we do as he asked. Considering things he does for us without asking for compensation I think it fair we listen and do as he asks within reason concerning small things" the other blonde girl said rolling her eyes. Despite the gesture the warmth in her eyes as they flicked between Luna and Harry was unmistakeable. Unlike Luna or Alicia this girl was slightly older than the Ravenclaw, one year older to precise making her a fourth year like Harry and a sorted Slytherin, and her hair was a more platinum blonde making her stick out from the other two girls.

"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne.. What have I told you and Luna about calling me Alpha?" Harry asked slowly as his gaze returned to the window taking in the scenery as the train finally began to jerk slightly as Hogsmeade station came into view.

"Whether you like it or not Harry its the truth. My family and Lunas are patriarchial succeeded werewolf packs but you bearing Mother Lunas mark makes that not even matter. You **ARE** our Alpha, period end of story" Daphne said with another eyeroll.

"Um... Not to sound rude but you two are wolves as well?" Alicia asked with a surprised half raised hand.

"You didn't tell her Harry?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow at the boy while Daphne shrugged right shoulder enough to make her robe drop just slightly to reveal her mark near her collar bone. Luna merely tapped her left upper arm to indicate where here was but kept her eyes on Harry.

"Not my secret to reveal Luna. I told Alicia I was going to see a friend when you and Daph were walking this way in a huff cursing about stupid boys" Harry said. "Besides all that its not like we're a pack. We have similiar goals in our minds and we made a mutual agreement to help each other. Alicia, well she had the misfortune of meeting some of the local bully welcome party. Moon children need to stick together."

"Like minded individual banding together and lending aid is the very essence of a pack" Alicia said with a tilt of her head. If he had an agreement to help these two girls with their goals why would he not want to call it what it was, a pack? Sure it would be a tiny one but it would be a pack nonetheless.

"Harrys still very new to being a werewolf Alicia. Our last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was one. He attacked Harry at the end of last year and hes only been a wolf little more than six or seven months. The very structure our society is still foreign to him" Luna said packing the magazine away after snatching it back from Daphne. "While Daphne and I have been one our entire lives hes still settling so to speak. Though I do applaud that he has often and open dialogue with his inner wolf."

Alicia looked up following Harrys form with her eyss as he stood. Her Alpha was a turned? But hiw did he possess Mother Lunas mark then? "I...I'm so confused. There were only two people before blessed by the guidance of Mother Luna and the brothers raised the empire of Rome. No offense but how do you get bitten and come to bear the mark of Mother Luna?" she asked.

"I can't answer that Alicia because I myself would like to know but abusing my position and tbe privilege that comes with it is not on my agenda. It is also why I do not seek a pack right now. Mutual agreements of aid are fine but from my understanding of how things work for a wolf pack the lower ranks die to protect the Alpha & those who are kept as counsel to the Alpha. When my problems are dealt with I'd be open to seeking to either form my own pack or untite the packs" Harry said as he grabbed his trunk feeling the train come to a stop.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Lovegod what in the world are you doing with the first years?" Professor McGonall asked spotting the older students heading the first years up to the Great Hall doors.

"Demanding a House re-Sort that under Hogwarts bylaws Section A, paragraph 6 the must provide if asked for" Luna said with a look that could freeze fire in hell.

The scottish witch was taken aback at that. Yes it was in the bylaws but never had a student ever asked for a resort. "Surely you two are being hasty to-"

"I have received death threats from most of britain because some shithead leaked my abusive muggle relatives to The Daily Prophet. Now where did they get that because accordingly rhe only people with access to that information is you lot here" Harry said with a dark sneer. "When I read through many of the letters color me shocked 90% of the letters from people my age were the same death threats and GRYFFINDORS. My personal favorite is a letter from Ginerva Weasley where opens with calling me a son of a whore and a monster. If you think I'm going to trust my safety in that nest waiting to kill me you're fucking delusional."

Minerva was unable to say a thing as the blood drained from her face.

"Then the ministry tried to steal my legacies but lucky me I had the lucky idea to hide them before the assets were seized. How does it feel Minerva? Your master is a lap dog who barks to the ministry tune and do you know who that makes you the equivalent of?" Harry asked with a dark smile. "Bellarix LeStrange nee Black."

* * *

When the first years marched in lead by two figures the school knew well whispers were loud unt Dumbledore demanded silence.

""Before you sort the new first years you will deal with the re-Sort of myself and Luna guaranteed by Hogwarts bylaws. I am not trusting my safety to a house of bold faced liars and those who send waves upon waves of letter to my muggle relatives home with death threats to my person" Harry said with look shot at Dumbledore daring him to challenge him for evidence.

"Harry my boy-"

You will address me as Lord Potter-Slytherin or you will not address me at all Headmaster. I am not my father nor am I my mother. I am not your yes man. I am not a mindless sheep like many of the cowardous trash in this hall" Harry said cutting off Dumbledore with a tone colder than the artic tundra and eyes like glacial emeralds.

One of the Slytherins launched a spell at Harry with fury filled eyes. How dare he claim to be Lord Slytherin?!

Harrys head turned and spotted the flaming snake racing towards him. With a cruel grin and a parseltongue command he seized control of the spell redirecting it back to the boy. A dark satisfaction filled his eyes as the fiery snake engulfed the boy. The screams of agony as his robes burnt and fused with his skin leaving third degree burns filled the pin drop silent hall. A flick of his wand, his new wand that was taken from the Slytherin vault at Gringotts that housed all his legacy capital and items, a charm extinguished the snake though the damage was done. "Does anyone else wish to be a coward and risk your life?" he asked looking around the hall.

No one responded. At that moment Fawkes flamed in with the Sorting Hat and popped it onto Harrys head.

 _'Ah Mr. Potter, I see you are back and my my you have been a busy man'_ the hat said as the 'face' seemed to scrunch up.

"Indeed Fergus. I had hoped that my initial thoughts three years ago would become truth and reality but the results are much less than desired" Harry said outloud with a sigh. "I believe that our original conversation holds more merit than my childish self was wilingl to admit after the events of this summer."

 _'Concerning my thoughts about putting you in Slytherin I presume'_ the hat replied.

"Indeed just that. I shall trust you know the right thing to do."

"The Slytherin Lord shall return to the hluse of his magic!" the sorting hat yelled as the red and gold trim became green and silver.

Harry nodded promptly giving instructions to the hat before he took it off and plopped it down on Lunas head. She was promptly placed into Slytherin as well, her eyes glaring daggers at Fkitwick and the Ravenclaw table as green and silver replace the blue and bronze.

It was at this point that Minerva returned with some measure of composure though she was still pale as death. She forgoed the instructions and instead began to read off the list though noted Poppy rushing a critically wounded & burned Slytherin out with multiple diagnostic spells to monitor their vitals. "Cromwell, Alicia" she said taking the hat off a just sorted Hufflepuff.

Alicia walked up to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on her head.

 _'Plenty of courage and loyalty. Yet very cunning and smart at the same time. And all this compassion for the people you care about too... And what is this? Just like Lovegood girl, a devotion and loyalty to the one you call Alpha. Even if it were not for his instruction my choice is clear. You will do much and go far in..'_ there was a pause between the thoughtts "SLYTHERIN!"

Alicia noticed Harry, Luna and Daphne making a motion for her to join them as the black became edged like fhe others. "Thank you" she said quietly before taking the hat off. While Harrys display scared her slightly he had been attacked first. He was merely defending himself and therefore not in the wrong she thought sliding in between Harry and Luna.

The remaining first years were sorted and before the feast began Dumbledores announcements began. The fact that quidditch was cancelled bummed many out, the Gryffindor lions mostly. Harry snorted in disgust as he heard Weasley complaining about how they wouldn't be able to put the slimey snakes in their place.

"The biggest announcement before we feast is that Hogwarts has been given the prestigious honor of hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament where fame and glaory will await the victor. It will replace the annual year long quidditch tournament-v

Harry laughed loudly at that as he clutched his sides.

Dumbledore frowned and gave a sharp look at Harry. He needed to get the boy backnunder control for his plans to succeed and permanently end the risk of Voldemort. "Something funny you would like to share with the hall Mr. Potter?" he asked with a tone of strained patience.

"Do you actually think I or any of us actually trust you to keep us safe with foreign witches and wizards being anong us?" Harry asked with a bemused look. "You did nothing to stop the Basilisk in my second year and I had to nearly die to kill it since all you administrative piss pots sat on your asses doing nothing. The school was lined with Dementors last year that could have sucked the souls out of all of us and you hired a werewolf without informing the student body who had a right to know for their own safety. Where are you actually thinking of our SAFETY or are so stuck in the mire of three full time positions that you forgot what it means to be an educator and protect those who are is this castle? You're going to get us all killed faster than Voldemort could dream of doing."

Murmurs erupted across the ball as those who were around for such events looked between themselves with skepticism before looking at Dumbledore with dark looks. Even if they were all sheeps in Harrys opinion he could not devalue their awareness of his words when put into blunt cold context that stripped away the fluff.

"The Minister-"

"Is a joke of a man whose political incompetence makes him malleable to those with money to pay him to sign in laws that benefit certain factions. The Girimoire Act whiich forbids ministry interference and removes all penalties for Noble Houses and above teaching their children family magics, Sacred Rites Bill which protects the use of family rituals on underage witches and wizards, Grates Referendum... Just to name a a few. Cornelius Fudge is a pawn loyal to the deepest pocket that will throw him a galleon. I could spit on the masonry stone and I would trust it more than the words of that joke of a man" Harry bit back.

The murmurs grew with each Harry made. As much bad press as he'd gotten because of The Daily Prophet curtesy of Rita Skeeter, Harry was right. Every bill that passed the Wizengamot and signed into laa nearly all tended to favor Purebloods.

Dumbeldore was cursing up a storm in his head. This was not supposed to be happening.

"If you also thought I was going to let you fuck up my year your senile and need to retire. When I claimed my Potter lordship I was also informed that due to Rite of Conquest and Victory by slaying that arrogant half-blood muggle born Tom Riddle after he killed my mother and father the title of Heir Slytherin became mine" Harry said standing as acid green magic leaked from his person and coiled around him. "Meet Scylla, the family totem that obeys only the Lord Slytherin." He saw fearful looks on many as the magic concentrated into the form of a basilisk baring its fangs, the head rested on his shoulders. "As the Lord Slytherin and the only known Lord of the castle I command the wards to lock down &r keep out foreign and disguised parties. So as I say it, so mote it be."

There was a shaking that went through the castle and the grounds as the wards of the castle grounds & surrounded Hogsmeade glowed the same acid green.

"MR. POTTER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Harry was far too amused to see Dumbledores facade not just crack but break entirely. "I'm doing the staffs jobs for you and tbem. I'm keeping the students safe. Call me a monster for my methods but whats your excuse when how many students have been harmed in events you and the staff could have stopped instead of letting me do it for you?" he asked challenging the ancient wizard he once respected. Not getting an answer he left the Great Hall in silence, Daphne Alicia and Luna following behind him.

Cursing was heard from a man who was suspended in the air by his feet. Beforr everyone in the Great Hall eyes, the scarred form of a man with a wooden leg and a magical, some recognized him as the Chief Auror Mad-Eye Moody, began to bubble and change.

Harry, being in the ass of a mood he was, yanked up the left sleeve. "Top notch you shit head. Whoever this guy he ain't who you hired to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. HES A MARKED DEATH EATER!" Grabbing either side of the mans head in a death grip he gave a sharp twist utilizing his werewolf strength broke his neck llike a dry twig, the crack and grind of bone filling the Great Hall. "You aren't fit to be Headmaster of this institution Albus one too many titles Dumbledore with such non-chalance about the safety of us students" he said spitting harshly on the floor as the dead body dropped to the ground. The small group continued leaving and nust for good measure slammed the doors to the hall shut behind him as some of the weaker willed students lost their stomach contents & appetite.


	4. Dun dun dun

Harry paused at the entrance to the second floor girls bathroom. "Who wants to see a dead basilisk and where we're bunking for now on?" he asked glancing over his shoulder. He didn't trust any of the Slytherin students to try anything against him and with the girls choosing his side over the rest of the school and their house, evident by leaving with him, they were equal opportunity targets.

Lunas eyes widened just slightly. "We can see it? Won't its gaze kill us still if we look at the carcass?" she asked. As much as the chance to see if a basilisk could yield scientific research to help develop anti-venoms for nearly all other poisons without one, the risk of dying with a look was decidely not worth it.

"No it will not kill you Luna. After I killed the damn thing and nearly died I cursed the thing six ways to Sunday while glaring at it in the eyes. The gaze is lethal only when its alive. I wouldn't needlessly risk your lives if it was still lethal. That would be irresponsible and black hearted of me" Harry said rolling his eyes.

Daphne coughed into her hand muttering something at that comment.

Alicia looked between the three of them confused. Yes Luna had mentioned Harry had fought a basilisk before and killed it. Just how much of the beast would still be clinging to its skeleton after sitting for she didn't even know long? "No offense but will there be anything even left on its skeletal frame? If you leave a kill without rendering the usable-"

Harry smacked his hand into his face cursing himself before turning and, in a move that surprised everyone including himself, kissed Alicia. "I don't know why I didn't think of it myself before but you are a genius Alicia" he said after pulling back from the heavily blushing girl. He missed the jealous looks shot at the american girl as he hissed the entry password and summoned stairs as well as lights with another hiss. "Come on ladies, we have something to test out" he said beginning down the stairs. Once the last person was in, Luna to be precise, the entryway closed. Reaching the pile of rubble where the ceiling partly collapsed he threw a bombarda at the pile blowing the chunks of rock back to make a way for them to proceed forward.

"Not that I'm contesting my apparent genius status but what did I say that was so good?" Alicia asked with a shy sort of tone once her voice came back. While her inner wolf was howling with pride for receiving a sign of affection from their mate, he might not be yet but she'd make sure he was, Alicia was more embarrassed since it had been her first kiss. Almost gingerly she ran a finger across her lips and smiled the tiniest bit. It might have been a knee jerk reaction from Harry but for her Alpha to show such appreciation for what she said felt good. Really good in fact. Almost intoxicating.

"Basilisks are incredibly rare magical creatures. Their hide is among the most magically resistant of any creature out there making their flesh & scales ideal dueling and combat robe materials. Basilisk venom is fatal no matter how little is injected into its prey and there are parties that pay their weight in gold for the venom be they potioneers or even the unsavory sorts. Thats not even to start on the medical purposes that their organs can used for. After they have been properly cleared of all toxins and traces of the venom that is" Harry said though the last thought almost came out as an after thought.

Daphne and Luna blinked in surprise at Harrys answer. Sure he was smart but to have it all hit him like that after a comment like Alicia had given was a little shocking. "Where did you learn all that? I'd think knowledge like that would be safeguarded by the most secretive and most expensive potion brewers out there" Daphne said scratching her cheek trying to wrap her head around what Harry had said.

"The Slytherin family vault. Prior to being a Founder of this school Salazar Slytherin was what was then known as a Monster Population Control Expert. Think of them as a more combative form of the Aurors that specifically dealt with dangerous magical creatures like dragons, manticores etc" Harry said continuing to lead the girls towards the area where the battle with the basilisk took place. "In his time as such he took a few basilisks down himself and he grew curious if parts of 'The scaly nuisances', words he himself used in a journal to describe basilisks, had any use in things we use every day. In the same journal he describes how a Healer ground up what would be the liver in us from a basilisk into a fine powder and introduced it into a draught of living death. I know what you're probably thinking, they had to be crazy to do something like that. Well, turns out they were **not**. This altered draught of living death given to an injured Queens Paladin, the predecessor of our Auror Corps before the muggles hunted us as possessed husks because we could do nagic and Christianity labelled us disciples of the devil, not only saved his life but it changed him. When his wounds, life threatening wounds at that, were healed and he was brought back to consciousness he was not only stronger but possessed a natural healing factor. By no means was it superhuman or on par with creatures vampires or even one possessed by lycans like ourselves but for a purely human entity minor wounds would heal in half time and things like cuts or scrapes would close in moments leaving no trace of the injury ever having been dealt."

Alicia was fascinated by everything being said, the evidence being a very slight tilt of her head. "If that was the case why hasn't the practice been continued? I can understand with basilisks being rare or otherwise hard to find, let alone kill, but one would think that there was preserved stores to make such potions equally rare but still available" she said. Another hiss from Harry had her head tilting just slightly more before a wall shimmered out of sight revealing a large cavernous chamber. A yelp escaped her lips as she jumped back see the massive carcass laid in center of a giant dried puddle of blood.

"Relax, Nessy is dead as the iron nails in a coffin" Harry said looking back to Alicia hiding behind Luna. "Its a shame I wasn't invested more in my parseltongue abilities in my second year or things may have been different. Unlike the monster who was petrifying students she had a more noble purpose for being in the school." His eyes drifted back to the corpse. "Left here by Salazar himself as a last defense against the Christian murderers calling themselves 'disciples of God tasked with ridding the world of the devils agents'. She was left to defend the students and yet..." Harry stepped up to the dead body and placed a hand on the surprisingly well preserved corpse "she was twisted from her noble mission. Centuries of isolation left her losing her marbles and when a speaker, another able to speak and understand parseltongue, by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle came into the chamber she took him as Salazars heir. Obeyed his orders. That was the first break out over fifty years ago. Nessy is the reason Moaning Myrtle haunts the bathroom above us" he said.

Seeing that Harry was not dead and he had peered directly into the dead eyes all three girls stepped near but not quite up to the carcass. "How do you know that this Riddle guy is the one who freed Nessy and terrorized the castle over half a century ago? Records like that would never exist or be long burned to destroy the evidence" Daphne said as Luna grabbed a long piece of stalagmite and poked it into the dried blood.

"That is information I can't tell you three yet. Its something I need to put more time into verifying if I'm right but thats what I've been able to infer. That and theres a partial memory I need to review in consideration of my rescue that involves saving the possessed Ginerva Weasley" Harry said with a careful shrug that said 'be patient and I'll tell you when I know for sure'.

"You said something about where we'll be bunking from now" Alicia said poking her head up from behind Luna.

"Ah yes, I did didn't I? Follow me ladies" Harry said making a motion to follow him. Coming to a doorway by a statue, one he absently mindedly told the girls Nessy had escaped out of prior to his killing her, he opened it revealing an immaculate study. Scrolls and books lined the floor to ceiling bookshelves, a couple of comfy chairs sat before a fireplace, a large study table filled with open journals and esoteric texts filled the center of the room. "Welcome ladies to the quarters of Lord Slytherin. The books and scrolls are written in parseltongue I regret to inform you so trying to read them is a wasted endeavour for you three." He saw Daphne and Luna pout at that.

"Can you translate them for us?" Luna asked giving him a puppy dog look.

"I could but they would need to be organized by subjects and even then I will not translate certain texts since they are meant only for the Lord Slytherin & his children that I wager are hidden in here" Harry said. "Moving on, the bedroom is through that door with an ensuite bathroom. Given you three are all girls and my studies into the Slytherin family histories & magics is ongoing I thought it gentlemanly of me to give you ladies the bedroom. We cannot trust the members of my House to not attack us hence me bringing you down here. No one can get down here if they aren't a parselmouth or a house elf, the Slytherin house elf to precise."

The three blondes shared a look before a grin broke out on their lips. "If this is your way of asking to shack up with us" Luna began.

"I'm sure an arrangement" Daphne continued with a wink.

"Can be reached" Alicia finished up with a look less teasing than the other two she-wolves but equally intending.

Harry blinked pretendig to be conpletely lost at the implication. He understood it well and good but with having to deal with Voldemort, pleasures of the flesh had to take a seat on the back burner. Even after he dealt with Voldemort he'd have to do a bit of soul searching for himself to decide just what the future would hold. Would he begin his own pack from scratch? Would he build his pack from the united wolf clans by taking the mantle of Packmaster? He didn't know yet and at the time right now it wasn't relevant. "I'm not quite sure what you ladies are reading out of my words but I was offering the bedroom as a gentleman should. My studies will take me long into the night and I imagine you'd be frustrated waiting on me if I were to 'shack up' in the bed with you three as Luna so worded it" he said waving his hand almost dismissively. "Won't be the first or last time I've slept in a chair."

Luna had a frustrated pout on her lips as she walked into the bedroom behind Daphne mumbling about 'dense boys wouldn't know an invitation if it stabbed them in the chest'. Lagging behind Alicia hesitated for a moment lingering in the doorway. The bed was huge and had more than enough room to accomodate all four of them so she couldn't understand Harrys reasoning.

"I'm not dense Alicia" Harry said noticing her lingering in the doorway.

"Then why?" Alicia asked.

Harry stopped for a moment and pondered the merit of telling her the truth. Though it would settle and explain a lot, he didn't feel like freaking her out at the same time. Somehow trying to explain to her that he had a Dark Lord who was dead but somehow kept coming back every year to try and kill him didn't seem like a smart idea. Even framing it as him gearing up for war to end the asshole who murdered his parents and repeatedly tried to murder him sounded less appealing. "I don't want to lead you girls on in any way and make it appear one way or another that will inevitably make for hurt feelings. Luna is my friend, I have no doubts in time I'll wholeheartedly call you one as well and Daphne... Well she and I have a special relationship. Its not friends per se but I trust her just as much as I trust Luna" Harry said deciding to tell a half-truth. "Remember what I told you on the train?" he asked.

"You protect your friends" Alicia said nodding her head slowly.

"Right. That includes making tough decisions to keep me from hurting their feelings in irrepable ways. If and when I form my pack you three girls are going to be the first I ask but that means I need to preserve that bond as friends til that point & I won't jepordize that over a misunderstanding and hurt feelings" Harry said. He saw Alicia nod slowly again.

"You're a good man Harry" Alicia said quietly before slipping into the room and clicked the door shut. She was surprised to find that Luna and Daphne wringing their hands in frustration.

"We heard" Daphne said answering the unasked question. "Hes a better guy than most."

"Yeah he is" Luna agreed with a thoughtful look while nibbling her lower lip. A pop disturbed her thoughts before noticing an elf with their trunks.

"The Mistresses trunskies" the elf said bowing its head before popping away.

"When did.."

"I think we asked enough questions for one night. Lets just change, we can apologize for the insinuation in the morning. You heard Harry, he trusts us and the last thing he deserves is to think us assuming something uncouth of him" Daphne said shaking her head. She dug out under clothes for tomorrow before stripping down and changing into her wolf form before slipping under the soft sheets curling up comfortably. Luna wasn't too long to follow after and curl up next to her.

Alicia was slightly uncomfortable with the idea of stripping down and changing, something most werewolves couldn't do unless there was a full moon but she and apparently these two could, but something about those two set of blue eyes looking at her made the resistance break. Something so gentle about the gaze, unjudging and kind, made that uncomfortable feeling shatter. After setting her robes out with under clothes she stripped down aware of their eyes watching her. She wasn't nearly as gifted in terms of being model beautiful like Daphne or cute like Luna but something about their gaze made her feel like that didn't matter. Her change took moments before a dirty blonde furred wolf replaced her human form. Jumping up on the bed she wasn't sure where to curl up. Sure wolves were pack animals and it wasn't a strange sight to see groups of females all together but she was just folded into this little rag tag group led by Harry. Her place wasn't defined yet unlike Luna or Daphnes was. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a nip at one paw. Looking down Alicia saw Luna pulling her head back and making space between her & Daphne.

Daphne nodded her muzzle to the spot like a mother directing her pups. It was late and they all needed sleep.

Alicia let her own inner wolf take control and lay down between the other two. Feeling the warmth on either side of her she watched her inner wolf nuzzle her muzzle against the other two. Even if they were strangers right now they wouldn't be before long. They'd help Harry do whatever it was he needed doing and they'd be pack. With any blessing by Mother Luna she'd be his mate, or main mate if he ended up needing more than one, and these two would be among his counsel.

Outside the bedroom Harry poured over a journal grimacing. This wasn't going to be of any help. He didn't have the ingredients and unless old Salazar had a potions room with carefully preserved ingredients... A click made his ears perk slightly hearing a lock hinge come open. Leaving the journal where it was he proceeded cautiously with his yew wand out at the ready. Just because Nessy was dead did not mean that there weren't other creatures guarding other areas. Pushing the false door open Harry was surprised at what he found. In front of him was a potions lab with rack upon rack of ingredients in carefully labelled vials. Everything from your run of the mill everyday ingredient to obsure and rare to supposedly extinct were there in stoppered airtight vials with preservation and unbreakable container runes etched into the vials. "By the gods..."

"Who goes there? Identify yourself now."

Harry looked around and saw a portait of a man that nearly made his jaw slack. Sat in the frame was a man with aristocratic features, cold jade green eyes and dressed in fine emerald robes with a snake coiled around him. "Harry James Potter-Slytherin, Head and Lord of the House of Slytherin."

The man in the portrait frowned slightly. "You look kin of Godrics foolish lot" he said with distate coloring his words.

Harrys eyes narrowed at that. "If I was ever born in the same time as him I would have done everyone a favor and murder him to rid the world of his foolish influence. Its 'his lot' and house who have done me harm, cast me out and called me monster. I would murder them all to prove a point but that is not the Slytherin way nor is it the family motto. 'Infiltrate, sabotage, extract' is what we swear by and I have taken to the heart with the strike of a cobra" he said with an even tone.

The portraits frown deepened slightly. "Come closer and let me get a look at you boy" the portrait ordered.

"I don't take kindly to orders being given" Harry hissed with his narrowed gaze getting even more so. "I and those in my confidence have taken residence in your former sanctuary away from the stupidity of others, Salazar Slytherin. There will be time to talk but the hour is late and I have classes to prepare come rooster crow Monday morning."

"Keep that blasted beast away from Nessy. Her mission is still-"

"Her mission is null and void. A corrupt heir of yours used her to attack and attempt to murder students of the school before I had to put her down. A tragedy considering her beauty as a specimen" Harry cut off the portrait. The shock on the mans face was not missed by him though. "You have my deepest apologies but it was either she died or I did and I was doing the same thing that you tasked her with, protecting the students of this academic institution. There was no way to reason with her, the centuries of solitude made her faculties less than optimal in her isolation and when the corrupt heir approached her she took to him because he was her first human contact in centuries who could speak to & understand her."

"I see" Salazars portrait said with a grimace. "I am not happy but if she was truly that far gone she deserved release from such suffering and as the one to give it to her I must thank you. Nessy was the first reasonable basilisk I had encountered in my time who sought co-existence with wizards and witches, she wanted to protect 'the hatchlings' as she was fond of calling the students. We will need to speak for me to inform you of the location of the family grimoire I left behind. The wealth of money and objects in the vault is but pitance compared to the wealth of knowledge bound in the grimoire."

"We shall. With due respect, I must bid you a goodnight" Harry said nodding his head curtly but respectfully.

"Allow me one question before you leave" Salazars portrait said seeing Harry beginning to leave. "What do you intend to do with the knowledge I shall pass to you?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and blinked slowly once. "What you yourself intended to do before your death, invoke change no matter how I must do it for the betterment of those with magical blood. That is to say wizards, witches and creatures. Though you once acted in the regard to maintaining creature populations you had amicable relations between several of the more humanoid creature clans, goblins centaurs and the like. I intend something very similar. The current times are dark and creatures of all kinds are oppressed to a degree that war is inevitable and the Ministry of Magic is sure to fall because of all the creatures they treat as little more than brainless nuisances will rally together under the banner of the first person to say he will free them from their oppression. If you'll pardon the metaphor, I plan to cut off the head of the snake before it gets to that point and get them the representation they deserve as sentient creatures with intelligences that rival and sometimes outclass human wit in specialty niches" he said. "Does that satisfy your question?"

"Indeed... Dark times indeed for such a reality to be allowed to be the status quo of affairs" Salazar said. "Goodnight Lord Slytherin. I shall await for our conversation."

* * *

Up in the headmasters office Dumbledore was fuming. It wouldtake a blind man to not see that Harry had sttuck him tonight. Not oncen not twice, not three times but **FOUR** times. Pointing out the incompetence of the staff during Harrys second and third year had been dismissed as it happened but the boy bringing it up as hindsight had brought glaring attention to the lack of staff activity to actively protect students. Then the brat had to invoke the Lords Order barring entrance to any and all foreign & disguised presences after the announcement. Being headmaster he had control of the school wards in absentia of a Founders heir or Lord/Lady of the bloodline but with Harry claiming the Slytherin Lordship the control of the wards were beyond him now. The manipulation of the wards was beyond him now and if he didn't do something before the delegations from Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons arrived they were all screwed out of their magic. To resurrect the tournament he and the Minister had to claim the Goblet of Fire & create a binding contract to host the bloody tournament. Then there was the matter of getting two other schools to compete in it, a slightly easier affair accomplished with honeyed words and compulsions charms cast upon the heads Durmstrang and Beauxbaton.

Throwing a metal trinket in frustration he could care less that it shattered a window. As if it wasn't enough to humiliate him by putting the staff failings on full display and activating the wards to effectively repel anyone from outside the school from entering the castle his friend Allistir Moody, Master Auror retired from the Ministry, who he hired to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts was not actually Allistir Moody but a disguised Death Eater. Then to add insult to injury Harry plainly and callously murdered the man with no remorse. He had feared the influence of the horcrux would have on the boy but to go this far, drastic measures needed to be taken. He needed to take back the castle wards from Harry and do it fast. "For the Greater Good Harry Potter has to die soon" he said gravely.

A dark chuckle resounded about the room. "Is that how you talk about the master of the castle?" a sinister voice asked.

Dumbledore spun around trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. "Reveal yoursel-" Dumbledores order was cut short as a knife severed his spinal column at the base of his neck. The jets of blood splashed every available surface as he tried to cast a spell to fix the damage but the rapid blood loss made breathing hard, speaking even harder and his muscles begin to fail. In a matter of moments Albus Dumbledore was no more than a twitching body in its final death throws on the floor, weak jets of blood creating a pool underneath him.

From the shadows came a girl with coal black hair and eyes as red as the blood decorating the office. All the portraits of Headmasters and Headmistresses past were empty, good. No one would know she was part of this. "You should have known better than to try anything against the master" she said, her smile sinister yet docile at the same time. She took his elder wood wand and shook her head. "And having part of the masters legacy as well? Your death is first of many to fulfill the masters plan. Even if his wariness of my kind is warranted, my life is one of service to the master for the kindness he has shown me and the debt I owe him." With a smirk baring a fang like canine she raised a foot and brought it down crushing Dumbledores skull to pieces, blood bone and brain matter adding to the gory scene. A giggle escaped her wondering just how much the person who found this scene would scream in terror. "I wonder if they'll faint" she wondered outloud sinking back into the shadow and disappearing without a trace.


	5. Dun dun dun pt 2- aftermath

When Hary, Alicia, Daphne and Luna sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast a near earsplitting scream echoed throughout the castle making all four werewolves flinch and cover their ears. They didn't know who was screaming or why but when they found out who it was Harry decided he would give them a reason to scream. While the girls made their plates he noted the beginning trickle of kids pouring in for he also noted that the three blondes were quiet, a little too quiet. "Why are you girls so quiet?" he asked looking directly at the three over the lip of his tea mug.

Luna swallowed her mouthful of porridge and let out a soft sigh. "Pondering how to apologize for last night. Well, me and Daph are anyways. We heard what you said to Alicia while we got comfy on the bed. You know we were just teasing right Harry? We wouldn't-"

Harry waved off the apology and gave both Luna & Daphne a warm look. "I know. Don't worry about it. You didn't mean anything malicious and admittedly I probably am a bit high strung with the chain of events unfolding as they have since Lupin" he said setting the mug down. "So thats their reason for being quiet, why are you so quiet?" he asked switching his gaze to Alicia.

"Not.." Alicia yawned "fully awake yet til my second cup of coffee" she said after taking a handful of french toast from the serving tray and an equal amount of sausage & bacon.

Daphne snorted lightly finding the answer and action almost reminiscent of a whining pup after being woken up. It paws and whines at whoever had the balls to wake it up before going head first to their mother, or in this case hands first to the serving tray, to suckle. "So what are we going to do with the rest of the weekend? Classes don't start til Monday morning and-"

Harry stopped paying attention as a post owl swooped in and dropped a sealed legal envelope on his empty plate. He was curious to say the least since there was a bulge within the envelope that had the length and look to be a wand in profile along with something else. "Give me a minute to check this out Daph before you continue. Nyx is as curious as I am about whats in the envelope" he said folding the metal tabs inward and opening it. The first thing he saw a short note written out in fast but neat cursive script.

 **Master, I hope this note finds you in good spirits. Though you do not know me yet you have done much for me that to pay back the debt I have taken it upon myself to dedicate myself to you and your cause. No doubt the many enemies and detractors will endlessly try to discredit you but I ask you to leave them to me. The unrepentant naysayers shall sing a different song with a little persuasion or risk unpleasantries upon their person. Inside this envelope you will find the proof that your number one threat is no longer a threat to your person and those you keep in counsel. For his crime of trying to put together a scheme to kill you this person has paid with their life.**

 **My methods may be extreme to you after hearing me confess this but I swear it upon the blood moon such drastic course of action was taken with his scheming upon your life. "For the Greater Good Harry Potter must die soon" were the words to seal his fate. I'm sure you can guess whose wand it is with that.**

Harrys eyes widened slightly at that. Dumedore was scheming to kill him?! He looked into the envelope again at the wand and narrowed his gaze before looking back to the note.

 **Contrary to popular myth and lore, the Elder Wand is not a tool of invincible magic. It was not crafted by Death, at least not that I can prove it. What myths and lore get right is that it was one of three magical artifacts that belonged to the Peverelle brothers. Many bought into the myth surrounding the wand giving it the bloody history of people murdering each other to possess iit.**

 **As the last Peverelle, a family older than most here in the British Aisles that married into the Potter Bloodline centuries ago, this wand belongs to you and it was in the possession of Albus Dumbledore the whole time for who knows how long.**

Harry growled low in his throat. This was another lie toppled onto the now dead wizard. If he ever got his hands on the decrepit bastard in the next life he was going to murder him with his own hands.

Nyx, feeling the beginnings of Harry starting to change, arrested the flow of magic to a halt and smacked his human side hard upside the head. The last thing they needed was a total riot in the school. It was enough the old goat Dumbledore was murdered by an _unknown_ person in the school. _'Keep reading the note. It may give us a hint on who this person is beside the fact they are a vampire'_ the wolf said admonishing Harry and giving him a mental glare.

 **Though werewolves and vampires like ourselves have long been at war & each others throats I hope you will take the due diligence to... Extend the olive branch to me in due time. If I was able to ascertain proof you would not do something rash by revealing who I am to you I would but safety first as the humans say. I'll be watching you and those girls you take to be counsel master. Though I wonder if you are intending to start a harem? I can see why you would select them to be the start. Well I've taken too much of your time as is. **

**~A friend and fellow night child**

 **P.S. I'd recommend learning the charm on the back of this note. I've left instructions on the wand movement and incantation for the contraception charm. No need for little wolves to be running the halls this early. Though now that I think about it, the girls probably already know it but a guy should too just to be on the safe side! Ta! ;)**

 **P.P.S. You might want to burn this note and hide the wand someplace safe away from prying eyes**

Lunas eyebrow rose seeing Harrys fingers twitch slightly. Hearing a faint 'loony vampires' muttered under his breath she was even more intrigued. What would a vampire want with Harry? How did Harry even know the person who sent him the note and whatever was inside was a vampire. "So whats in tbe envelope?" she asked knowing she was voicng Daphne and Alicias thoughts as well as her own.

"I'll tell you later" Harry said stuffing the envelope with the wand into his inner robe pocket and burned the note with just a touch of extreme prejudice. The note writer had onviously had a little fun at the end with adding instructions for the contraceptive charm, their amusement clear as day since the closing was signed with red ink on the background of a black lipstick impression.

So what did he know about this person? This person was not just a vampire but a female one he helped at some point, most likely unintentionally and hadn't realized it. She felt she owed him a debt and as such has taken it upon herself to make his detractors cease to be detractors unless they fancied dying or being in excruciating pain. It wasn't nearly enough to even guess where to start looking. Harrys thoughts were broken when the sound of hurried feet made their way near him.

"Mr. Potter-"

Harry sighed and looked up with cold dead eyes. "Like I told the esteemed and senile headmaster last night, if you think I'm letting foreign witches and wizards into this school you are clearly stupid and drank Dumbledores kool-aid for too long. The safety of the student population-"

The Great Hall went silent as Minerva did something no one expected from the scottish witch. She slapped Harry across the face to shut him up. "The Headmaster is dead and with your performance last night-"

Alicia, Daphne and Luna looked ready ro tear Minerva limb from limb until Harry raised a hand to stay them. "Get out my castle and never return wench." A violent swirl of magic engulfed Minerva as frosty emerald eyes watched the current rip into the womans flesh splattering blood on the masonry. Then in the blink of an she was gone. "I Harry James Potter-Slyther, Lord of the Houses of Potter and Slytherin, swear upon my life and magic I had nothing to do with the death of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as just told to me by former Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. So mote it be." Harry was surrounded by a silver glow for a moment.

Every held their breath for a moment having the same knee jerk thought as McGonagall had. With Harry and Dumbledores metaphorical dick waving war of words, Harry would be the most likely candidate to kill the man.

"Ridikulous." Harry pointed his wand at Draco and the ponces hair transformed into that of a bleeting sheep. "I am still alive, I still have my magic. Now move the fuck on and stop looking at me like I'm a murderer" he said with a dark glare aimed at Ronald Weasley. "Learn to think for your fucking selves for once."

Alicia slid over a little and squeezed Harrys leg to try calming him a little. Stress changes weren't necessarily a bad thing but stress upon the chamge translated to amplified baser instincts. Amplified baser instincts meant there was a higher chance of acting feral and with the number of people in the hall... Well that was a bloody path of thought she rather not go down. She barely noticed the amount of kids laughing at the blonde boy demanding someone do something to return his hair to normal. "Deep breaths Harry" she said in a calm tone giving another light squeeze to his leg.

"So the headmaster is dead, the former deputy headmistress is gone.. Harry, did you bother to think whise going to teach our transfigurations classes? Its not such a big deal for us fourth years and down but for those in their O.W.L. years you kind of just screwed them all over. Except the Claws, those pretentious snooty sons of bitches can self study til the crows come home and pass considering the common room for Ravenclaw is a library unto itself" Luna said glaring in the direction of blue amd bronze tied students.

"McGonagall should have thought of that before she struck me and put out her accusation I murdered Dumbledore" Harry shot back. "Physical punishment is deemed acceptable in terms of labor with the original Hogwarts charter for those who committ repeated offenses. Never once is it stated in the charter that corporal punishment, striking or beating a student, is allowed in any way shape or form. I could lodge a complaint with the Ministry but that would get me nowhere since it was someone on this staff who heard about my change from the multitudes of people around Granger when she blurted it out. I'm more likely to be killed by them than listened to."

"You're holding the school hostage" Luna said poking her fork at Harry.

"Holding it to hostage to foreign and disguised parties. If a member of the Ministry were to try gaining access to talk to me they would held back from entrance but unlike say a random japanese witch or wizard trying to get in, the japanese witch or wizard would be violently repelled with the intent to harm them until they left; context matters Luna. Salazar went a bit overboard designing the wards to protect the student body" Harry said pushing the fork back. "On that note I'll be back shortly." Downing what remained of his mugs content he was off walking toward the staff table.

"Our Alpha is wired weirdly" Alicia said shaking her head slightly.

"I prefer to think of Harry as unique and I don't mean just because he has the Blessed Mark of The Alpha. Hes never done particularly well when it comes to being what is societally accepted as normal. Youngest Seeker seen in a century, basilisk slayer, use of the Patronus charm to drive off a massive group of Dementors. Harrys potential is unmeasured and without a glass ceiling and we should be thankful for that" Daphne said spearing a piece of fruit salad with her fork.

"Also known as Harry is slightly weird and wired in a way we are not. Its a good thing Alicia" Luna said reaching her hand across the table and pat the back of the girls hands lightly. "The chaos around here will become routine before the first week of classes is up, don't worry."

"For us or Harry, I'm not. Everyone else? Well, thats a different story altogether" Alicia said wafching apathetically as said boy backhanded a red and gold trimmed robe girl across the face when she tried to curse him in the back but failed. The sound of a crack as pieces of the girls wand fell to the floor brought another hush to the hall.

"The next person to attack me is getting more than a backhand and your wand snapped" Harry said letting the threat hang in the air before he finally reached the staff table. "Professor Flitwick, could I trouble you for a moment of your time privately?" he asked in a neutral but polite way.

Filius looked briefly around before nodding slowly. "Lead the way Mr. Potter" he said climbing down from his chair. Without conversation he followed Harry out into the hallway outside the Great Hall.

Nestled where she was least expected a silent giggle escaped her lips looking to the Gryffindor table where a redhaired freckle faced girl was surrounded by her housemsted while being attened to. The clicking of bone told her that her master had successfully broken the girls jaw with his strike and the temporary heal using the Episkey spell would probably hold til she got to the hospital wing for Madame Pomfrey to heal it up proper. She couldn't help the giggly thought her masters detractors made it too easy with how they identified themselves. Without a wand the girl was a sitting duck and she would take the time to enjoy the girls suffering; she wouldn't die from it like Dumbledore did but the girl would learn pain and to fear messing with the master.

"Jess, you're doing the creepy empty stare again" a Hufflepuff girl said poking her coal haired friend.

"Ah but what do you expect Hannah? I am descended of Romanian gypsies, the empty stare is something we perfected over centuries of vagrancy across Europe" the female vampire said with an innocent smile hiding her fangs behind her top lip.

Hannah, better known to some among the political groups as Ms. Abbott, rolled her eyes slightly at her exotic friend. Jessica LaFontayne, whom she fondly called Jess or Jessie depending on the situation and her mood, was an odd but dependable girl that she & her best friend Susan Bones had hit it off with really well after their sorting into the den of badgers known as Hufflepuff. With her ocassional quirk popping no day was dull with her around. "You don't ever do normal do you Jess?" she asked with a huff.

Jessica laughed a little though she hid the malicious glimmer in her eyes behind a half lidded look and shook her head. "Why should I or would I do that? That would be...boring Hannah. I like a little excitement and action. Something I think this year will have a lot more of this year than all the others put together" she said.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Susan asked taking a seat across from Jessica and Hannah.

"Call it a gut feeling Susie Q. Call it a gut feeling" Jessica said turning her gaze back to her steaming tea mug. Plans to deal with the freckled redheaded girl could wait five minutes til she was done with her tea. "I'd even make a bet on it."

"What would the theoretical stakes be?" Susan asked.

"None of us are hurting for money so... One favour? No restrictions, no use by date or expiration period; sound fair?" Jessica said raising a thin eyebrow.

"You're on" Hannah and Susan said offering a hand out to make it official. "As long its personal favours from us and not one to be held against our House."

"Of course its between just us. I promise I won't ask anything **too embarrassing** of you" Jessica said with a grin shaking her friends hands. "By the end of the term you'll be wishing this was a normal muggle prepatory school."


End file.
